


I know, love

by howtodothis



Series: one shots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marauders, Secret Relationship, The one where everyone lived
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtodothis/pseuds/howtodothis
Summary: A short drabble of Sirius and Remus in the commonroom. Sirius wishes people could know about them. Remus does too.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: one shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062875
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	I know, love

**Author's Note:**

> so short, so sweet

The common room was almost empty and only a couple of candles lit up one of the couches. Remus sat hunched over several books, his feet tucked under a blanket and his hands inside his sweater. He didn't notice people leaving the room until his focus was broken by three boys howling through the portrait hole, laughing and hoying. 

“You know I could hear you long before the hole opened you nitwits.” He said over his back. A second later a pair of black curls clogged his vision. 

“You missed a good prank Moony” Sirius smiled before jumping over the couch to sit beside him. His hair was wild and his face red from running. He looked devastatingly beautiful in his deliberately disturbed uniform, open shirt and loose tie. “And all for what? Studying,” He continued and plucked the book from Remus' hands, “bloody potions?” 

Remus stretched and took the book back. “Bloody potions have a test tomorrow” Sirius' laughter filled the room and echoed off the empty walls. 

“And you'll ace it like you do everything else, you deserve a break moonbeam.” James shouted behind him as he and Peter climbed the stairs. “Sirius, you coming?” 

“Yeah, I just want to bother Moons some more before I sleep” Sirius teased back and soon enough the two of them were alone. They sat for a good while in silence while Remus read and scribbled in his notebook. The other boy just watched him with a soft smile as he let his thoughts wander.

“You know James is right. You do deserve a break once in a while.” Sirius said, sitting back into the pillows and resting his feet on Remus´s thighs. 

“I'll have a break when I go to bed,” Remus murmured into his notes, not reciprocating Padfoot's playful tone. Which only made the other boy more intent on getting Remus to rest a bit. 

“Are you sure about that?” He said, winking so that Remus could see it. Remus, who only laughed softly and shook his head. 

“Yeah, pretty sure.” He said, trying to ignore the way Sirius moved up and closer to him, making their thighs touch and the hairs on his arm rise. “Pretty sure” He repeated, more to himself than anyone else. 

“If you say so Moony.” Sirius sang back while he carefully started to play with one of the longer, brown curls in Remus`s neck. Remus managed to ignore that too, but had to keep reading the same paragraph at least five times before moving on. There used to be nothing that could take his focus away from studies, but that was before Sirius`s already defined jawline and wonderful eyes got even prettier after summer of fifth year. Now, the boy was taking his attention any time of the day. 

“You know,” Sirius started again, deliberately talking slowly so that Remus could hear everything clearly. “I really love your hair now. It's so fluffy and curly, and so so pretty” He continued and before Remus could answer, he felt a soft kiss on the nape of his neck. Involuntarily he lent into it and let out a breath. 

“Thankyou” He said, trying to play coy. Like he really didn't care. Sirius eventually laid his head on his shoulder and a wonderful silence filled the room. The cracking of the fireplace. The snow falling outside the window. The sound of Remus turning the pages in his book. 

“I wish everybody just knew about us. I want to sit like this in front of everyone” 

Sirius´s words broke his heart. Oh, how he wished that to. 

“You already sit like this in front of everyone,'' Pads'' Remus said. 

“You know what I mean.” Sirius whispered in his neck and fell silent again. Letting Remus think about why they can't just do it. Why couldn't they just walk hand in hand through the hall? Kiss like maniacs in the dining hall, hold each other while smoking by the window in the common room? There would be whispers and the Black family would probably go insane. And Remus's parents would eventually find out, and he had no idea how they would react. It could honestly go either way. How would James react? Pete would probably be a little uncomfortable and Mary could end up angry because it was Sirius, but then again no. She would probably laugh and say that she knew all the time. The only person Remus was certain he could tell and it wouldn't make a single difference was Lily. 

Fiery, lively, lovely Lily. Lily, who had supported him since day one. She would probably just kiss them both on the cheek, warn Sirius of how he could never break his heart and then act normally. 

“Yeah,” Remus eventually whispers back. “I know, love”


End file.
